


Cover -- Saving Sherlock Holmes

by thewaysinwhich



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaysinwhich/pseuds/thewaysinwhich





	Cover -- Saving Sherlock Holmes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Saving Sherlock Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514787) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



[](https://imgur.com/EtbQPC8)


End file.
